Breaking Even
by CayCay1996
Summary: Paul wasn't ready for his imprint when she found herself in his life. He was blindsided when he found she couldn't stand him. They can't fight this imprint despite what they think and as their love blossoms betrayals and tradgedy attack them from every corner. They need each other to survive but will they be strong enough?


**"I love you without _knowing_ how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close." Pabolo Neruda**

Paul's POV

I shot up in bed as I heard a piercing car alarm go off right outside of my house and through my grogginess I realized it was my fucking car alarm. I looked over at the alarm beside my bed and bright green numbers informed me it was three o'clock in the morning. I threw my covers off of me and stumbled out of bed. I swear if someone is fucking with my car their going to regret it. I swung open my door and stopped dead in my tracks.

A girl with long raven black hair was swinging a crow bar into my window over and over again. "What the hell are you doing?!" I ran outside and the girl looked up at me making my feet jolt to a stop. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and my world was flipping on its axis. She was clearly Asian maybe Korean or Vietnamese, she had long black hair and dark eyes that looked nothing short of infuriated. Her skin was alabaster and my attention was drawn to her busty chest that I wasn't expecting. She had long legs but couldn't be more than maybe 5'3 and something told me nothing was ever going to be the same again. As her crowbar smashed through my passenger side window I realized they really weren't.

"Are you checking me out?" Her voice was laced with venom and I looked at her confused as hell I didn't even know this girl why in the hell was she destroying my car? "Of course you are because in your world only Paul LaWHORE matters." She went to slam her crowbar into my car again and I grabbed it throwing it in my yard. "Why in the hell are you destroying my car!?" I would remember this girl if I had met her, I'm about one hundred percent sure you don't forget the girl you imprint on.

Instead of replying like a sane girl she kicked my car door and yelped holding her foot. Great I had imprinted on a psycho. "Do you remember a girl about 5'8 gorgeous brown hair and beautiful blue eyes? Let me help you out her name is Dahlia and we live two houses down from you. You took her on a date and then you fucked her and kicked her out of your house." She narrowed her eyes at me as if I were the devil reincarnate and I groaned at my own bad luck. Out of all of the girls I chose to fuck over someone who would end up coming back to haunt me.

"Look, I know it was a shitty thing to do but I-" I began with probably the most pathetic apology when she cut me off. "She is heartbroken and has been crying ever since last night when you did it! Don't apologize to me go apologize to the girl who gives a shit if you do." She stormed off grumbling and I looked after her dumbstruck. I was not apologizing to her roommate who was quiet honestly a whore.

She knew I didn't want anything more, it's not my fault she put her heart into the mix when I never did. Hell I never could. Dahlia wasn't a girl I ever considered a possibility she was hot and a one night stand. I felt my temper rise. I seriously just let this Asian girl tell me off, imprint or no imprint she was like every other girl, so she would fall for me. They always do and I would not be one of these pathetic douches who fell for a girl and changed everything, becoming nothing more than a pussy whipped fool.

* * *

"So she vandalized your car?" Jacob burst out laughing along with the rest of the pack who were finding my misery to be the funniest thing in the world. My poor car. "I think I like this imprint. I want to meet her." Embry chuckled and I rolled my eyes leaning back on my forearms. For once it was actually pretty sunny so the guys all decided we head to the beach which was a great idea given there's actual girls out here today. I needed a distraction and I was getting pissed that none of these girls stuck out to me.

"Good luck with that. I have no idea what her name is and I haven't seen her since that night." God damn it. I sounded disappointed. I was NOT disappointed, I definitely dodged a bullet that girl was not my type, she was crazy. I don't do crazy and I dont do drama. "You'll see her again. There's no way you can't. She's your imprint it will all work out." Sam assured me and I ran my fingers through my hair aggravated.

This was not the plan. The plan was I would imprint on a girl who was more docile and sweet. Someone who would balance me out not, a fucking hothead who would destroy my precious car because she was pissed at me for screwing her friend. Dahlia wasn't even a very good lay.

"Babe, I will literally kill you. Put me down!" I know that voice. I can't get that voice out of my head. I turned around just as I watched my imprint, my fucking imprint, smile and kiss some guy while he held her wrapped around his waist.

"Shit is that her?" Jake looked over at them and then at me as I began to shaken Whoa whoa whoa! You have to calm down now!" Sam grabbed me just as I was about to get up and I watched as the guy put her down and she laughed running down the beach and tackling Dahlia who had been talking to some guy.

"I guess you were right Sam I would see her again." I pulled away and started storming off toward them. I had no idea what the hell I was going to say but I had to know who this girl was and I had to know now.

She looked up as I approached and the laughter died from her lips. "Of all the luck in the world. What do you want?" She stood up dusting her hands off and placing them on her hips and while I'm sure it was supposed to be intimidating it was kind of adorable.

"Makenna!" Dahlia stood up smiling at me and she shouldered Makenna back to get closer to me. But that's not what I cared about in the least, at least I knew her name was Makenna now. It was a start in this incredibly fucked up situation. "I'm so sorry for her, and for what she did to your car two nights ago. Do you want me to pay for it. I would love to make it up to you." Makenna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest and I swallowed hard trying not to stare at her chest.

"I'm not sorry, he deserved it and I would do it all over again." Makenna huffed, "In fact if I have my way I'll make your life hell for hurting Dahlia." This was obviously not going to be easy.

"Sorry about her Paul, I'm sure there's a good reason you blew me off. She's just over protective." Dahlia was desperate and it was starting to really grate on my nerves when all I wanted to do was get to know Makenna. "Kenna knock it off, your ruining my chances with Paul." Dahlia glared at Makenna and I realized that Dahlia didn't even deserve to have a friend like her. Yes, she was psychotic for vandalizing my car but her heart was in the right place kind of.

"There is no chance with me. I don't want a relationship with you. I dont want anything with you Dahlia." I explained exasperated and Dahlia looked at me shocked.

"I told you! He was using you for a hit it and quit it. Now stop embarrassing yourself. Anything he gets he deserves." Makenna grabbed Dahlia's wrist and started walking off with her. "Now come on, Zayne has a friend he wants to introduce to you and if he's anything like Zayne then he'll be perfect." Please tell me Zayne wasn't her boyfriend.

Makenna smiled at the guy she was just kissing moments before and my fist tightened. "Zayne, come on we're ready to go." Makenna kissed Zayne and I snarled.

Yep. Makenna was dating Zayne and he apparently was perfect and I had fucked her best friend and she hated my guts. I. Am. Fucked.

 _ **I really hope you like this story. I do not own any of the Twilight Characters only my original. I have planned a lot for this story so please follow, favorite, and definitely review I love hearing feedback!**_


End file.
